<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together under the Moon by SleepySailorJunko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898911">Together under the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySailorJunko/pseuds/SleepySailorJunko'>SleepySailorJunko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skip Beat!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Sailor Moon Classic, Work In Progress, heel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySailorJunko/pseuds/SleepySailorJunko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the end of their game as the Heel siblings, Ren and Kyoko receive a new offer to star in a new drama adaptation of the hit Shoujo manga and anime, Sailor Moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together under the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My work here is done."</p><p>"But you haven't done anything."</p><p>A loud ring of laughter rippled through the air, disturbing the script reading.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry!" Momose-chan laughed, shaking. "Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga-san really are perfect for these roles!"</p><p>Yes, it was a good fit. Kyoko had been overjoyed to be offered the role- it was everything she wanted. Although, she did not have much of a choice. Lory had handpicked people for the production to fit his whims.</p><p>Ren had mixed feelings regarding his role as Tuxedo Mask and Mamoru Chiba. He was less than pleased with Lory's meddling-and it was, to be sure, meddling- but he had to admit it was a good opportunity for him to become closer to Kyoko.</p><p>Especially as it was a romantic role. Her first romantic role, and it was one that literally transcended death and bent the universe around it. At least, if Yashiro was to be believed.</p><p>He wondered what Kyoko had thought upon learning he would play her love interest in the latest drama adaptation of Sailor Moon.<br/>This was important as not only was he her precious senpai, she was the one and only girl he loved. He would hate for her to be angry with him.</p><p>Perhaps he could invite her over for a special practice after the reading. He was almost certain she would accept it. Would she need someone to teach her how to be in love? He wasn't sure he could do that- he had come pretty damn close to boiling over when they had acted as the Heel siblings. But for Kyoko, he would try.</p><p>Or perhaps she wouldn't need his help. Perhaps she would think of Fuwa, of golden happy days when they were young and she'd need only to pretend he was Fuwa.</p><p>After all, this adaptation was going to be showcasing the love between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's civilian counterparts, of the romance that blossomed between two strangers who loved each other so dearly a lifetime ago.</p><p>He ruffled his hair slightly (three people fainted from the sheer beauty) and promised to speak to her after the reading</p><p>She would need his help, wouldn't she? Or so he told himself.</p><p>"Mogami-san, may I offer you a ride home?"</p><p>"I can't possibly impose on you like that, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko answered politely, putting her things away in her bag.</p><p>"It isn't an imposition if I offer, Mogami-san. Actually, I would like to discuss our latest project." Ren reminded her, and Yashiro accepted another night of Mio x Katsuki fanfiction. Why couldn't Ren simply admit he wanted to spend time with her?</p><p>"I'd be happy to, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko smiled brightly and Ren felt his heart skip a beat. Pretending he wasn't in love with her to the moon and back, he escorted her to his car.</p><p>"Y'know, Ren skipped lunch today." Yashiro said to Kyoko, as if this was a scandal of the highest order.</p><p>"Tsuruga! San! You know better! You can't be skipping meals like that! It's bad for your health!" She narrowed her eyes at Ren. "What were you planning on eating for dinner?"</p><p>He hadn't.</p><p>"O-Onigiri," he said, like a boy who had been scolded. She tsked back at him.</p><p>"Tsuruga-san! I hate to impose, but please stop at the grocery store so I can make dinner for you."</p><p>She really was so cute, slightly indignant and reprimanding her senpai.</p><p>Ren smiled a smile that was very, very, warm to her, and Kyoko felt it fondly in her chest. She wanted to look at it as long as possible: The way his beautiful chestnut hair fell delicately over his face, the artistic sculpt of his chin and jaw, the apparent smoothness of his skin.</p><p>"Yes, of course, Mogami-san." Ren managed, returning his vision to the road. He had noticed her studious gaze- focused on him, and he couldn't help but feel...proud? She was looking azt him with an expression that belayed such fondness.</p><p>If he was a lesser actor, a faint blush would have tickled his cheeks, mirroring that of Kyoko's.</p><p>"Dinner is nearly ready, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko said cheerfully as she prepared for their dinner.</p><p>"Excellent, Mogami-san. Can I assist you in anyway?"</p><p>"Could you please put these on the table?"</p><p>Ren put his script down, putting a place marker in, although he wouldn't need it. Walking briskly to his (although it could be argued that it was just as much Kyoko's as it was his) kitchen, he found Kyoko looking lovely (as always) in a cute and functional apron. She delicately handed him the plates to set the table and Ren daydreamt for just a moment that she was his beloved newly-wed wife.</p><p>God, he was disturbed. He had promised her he would be hers until this life of his ended. And he had no intention of ever breaking that vow. In every incarnation of himself, the only one to touch his heart would be her.</p><p>"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked out of concern. Her senpai;s body language had suddenly changed, relaxed shoulders tightening, his back stiff. "Are you alright? Do you need a massage after dinner? Are you stressed?"</p><p>Kyoko was an actual, literal angel and Ren might as well be a monster for taking advantage of her. Didn't she know the connotations of giving someone a massage?</p><p>He sighed, and hoped she would accept it as a sigh of exhaustion rather than him expressing disappointment in her.</p><p>Did she really not see him as a man? They were alone, in his apartment, and she was offering him a massage? For all her propriety, it seemed she was willing to trample all over common sense in order to take care of him.</p><p>Then, unbidden, he had an awful thought. Did she offer Fuwa massages like that? They were childhood friends and had shared an apartment… Would she hold Yashiro's hands like she had held his when he was Cain? Sleep in Kojima's guest room and cook him breakfast?</p><p>He hoped, desperately, that this was a level of intimacy she only lavished on her dear senpai.</p><p>"Oh, is dinner finished?" He distracted himself from the unpleasant thought. No, there was no chance the Kyoko-"It should be Kyoko-chan!" -would simply let any man be so close to her. And now he was forced to confront whether or not to accept a massage from Kyoko.</p><p>After all, there was not anything necessarily wrong with accepting the innocent offer.</p><p>"Ah, yes, Tsuruga-san." She worried her lip with her teeth for a moment before continuing. "Are you alright? Are you ill?"</p><p>"I'm never ill." He boasted, but they both knew the statement to be false. He had been sick and she had cared for him despite her own worries and level of dislike towards him. After she placed their dinner on the table, she reached up, fingers grazing his forehead to take his temperature.</p><p>"You don't seem to be running a fever. Do you want me to run to the convenience store and get you something?"</p><p>"No, I'm quite alright."</p><p>"I suppose. We should eat before it gets cold." Kyoko smiled at him, and if he had been ill, the sight alone would have healed him. "Y'know, Tsuruga-san, skipping meals like you did today is probably what made you feel ill."</p><p>"You may be correct, Mogami-san. Whatever would I do without you?" He did know, actually. If he had never met her that day at LME, he would not have been able to perform as Katsuki. His superstar coworker never would never have gotten serious about acting. Tsukigomori: Dark Moon would not have been the top drama if it hadn't been for Kyoko's haunting and frightening Mio. And before all of that, if he had never met her in that forest in Kyoto when they were children, when he had still been Kuon, he would have become so stretched thin and brittle that he would have snapped.</p><p>But instead he said none of that and sampled the dinner she had so tenderly prepared for him. Kyoko really could have become a master level chef, although Ren was thankful she had entered LME instead. He doubted they would have met otherwise. His level of appetite seemed to please Kyoko, as she smiled widely, as if to say "Told you so!".</p><p>"So Tsuruga-san, what did you want to discuss?"</p><p>"Nothing in particular, just about your role in the drama. How are you doing, Odango-atama?"</p><p>"Et tu, Jerkface?" Her eyes were wide, and she looked offended, even as she fired back a retort at her nemesis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I was going to type up the first part of the sequel to What the Future Holds, but I remembered that a portion of the story needed to be rewritten. But with that fic, I found like 6 pages of this. <br/>There are actually like two other versions: the original, which was dry and I abandoned it when someone mentioned that I should start it with "My job here is done.". I think this is the best version, and the other version was just about the same  except Ren was hit with the horny stick a bit more than in the final.</p><p>I actually planned to upload this on Fanfiction.net first, but I couldn't figure out how to do it. I think that the community for Renkyo is bigger over there, not that there aren't fics I like on here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>